Continuing on in our own way
by Original-Weeping-Angel
Summary: Some fluff about when Ron and Hermione are being taken to be part of the second task. Malfoy sees and he doesn't agree.


**DISCLAIMER: I am not the amazing J.K Rowling. Never will be :(**

* * *

"There has never been a time when you and I have not existed, nor will there be a time when we will cease to exist. As the same person inhabits the body through childhood, youth and old age, so too at the time of death he attains another body. The wise are not deluded by these changes."

-Bhagavad Gita

The clatter of footsteps on stone floors was the first thing that alerted him to their presence.

Draco Malfoy stood in the shallow alcove, pressing back against the cool wall in an effort to be unnoticed.  
"Do you really think Harry will be alright in the library?"  
It was Hermione Granger. He felt his nose wrinkle in disdain, an ingrained reaction to the presence of anything muggle. His heart had another reaction entirely – its rhythm increasing exponentially and raising his sensory awareness.  
There was a non-committal grunt in response and again, habit won out. Malfoy's wand was in his hand before he had reached for it and his mind was eagerly supplying options for the best curse to jinx the red headed idiot with. Before he could move, the Weasel replied.  
"Harry will be fine Hermione. I'm worried about him too, but McGonagall won't keep us for long and we'll be out to help him in a jiffy – just wait."

There was a strangled sigh and the footsteps became quieter, as though someone had stopped. Malfoy, interest piqued, risked a peek around the corner of his hiding place. Granger was standing in the middle of the corridor. _Blocking the way like the stupid mudblood she is_ the cruel elitist part of his mind supplied. With surprise ease, Malfoy pushed the thought away, concentrating on the scene before him.  
It took Weasley a few metres before he realised Granger wasn't still beside him. She stood alone for that time, her forehead creased in thought. _As usual_ another part of his mind supplied.  
Malfoy thought that perhaps his Father's sins were making him crazy.  
Granger, holding her wand in a death grip, looked up when Weasley reached her. Her hair was less frizzy than usual, considering the temperatures. Malfoy had never seen someone who looked more worried and it made him want to take action.  
Which was of course, completely stupid and presumably a left over from seeing Granger look so beautiful at the Yule Ball. Even he wasn't so stuck up not to notice how she had looked in that fantastic blue dress.  
Especially not when Pansy had been complaining about it in his ear ALL NIGHT.

He strained his ears to hear Weasley's words to Granger now, intent on discovering what had prompted the late night excursion. And why Potter had been left on his own.  
"Come on Hermione - Harry might not be anywhere near as smart as you, but he'll figure something out, and we'll help him. Besides, Dumbledore might be a crazy old codger, but he's not going to let anything happen to Harry. It's only a lake; he's hardly going to be killed."  
Granger looked horrified and Malfoy's fingers itched on his wand, delicious curses drifting through his mind. That may have been one of the stupidest things Malfoy had ever heard Weasley say. _All that associating with Muggles_ the harsh part of his mind whispered. He shook his head lightly, hoping to clear the malicious voice from his mind the way one might clear water from the ears. Granger meanwhile, seemed to be mute from shock at Weasley's statement.  
"Ron! It's the Black Lake! Not only are there obviously merpeople, but that seems to hint that what we think of as myths are all real. The Giant Squid for example?! That could certainly kill Harry, if not seriously maim him!"  
Malfoy was pleased at the thought, though he did have to wonder why Granger's voice had to be so shrill.  
Weasley shook his head and held out a hand to Granger.

"Come on then Hermione. If you're that worried then we'll go see what McGonagall wants and then run back and help Harry. He'll barely notice we're gone."  
Granger gave him a doubtful look and Malfoy was inclined to agree. The way the three of them acted, it was as though they were attached by an umbilical cord or something. Potter was certainly missing them already. She walked past hid outstretched hand, feet setting a steady clip down the corridor. Malfoy saw a disappointed and hurt look on Weasley's face before he ran down the corridor after her.

Waiting a few seconds, Malfoy set out quietly after them. They passed through so many unfamiliar corridors that Malfoy was about ready to simply forgo stealth and jinx Weasley for his own amusement. Suddenly, they came to a door that was familiar. McGonagall's office.  
It seemed a bit late, even for Granger, to be calling on a Professor.  
The door swung open and Weasley pushed in front of Granger. Malfoy felt his teeth grinding uncomfortably. That was no way to treat a woman! Even if she was a mudblood…

With a shock, Malfoy saw the door swinging shut. Casting his gaze around frantically, Malfoy felt through his pocket.

There!  
Malfoy withdrew the roll of parchment from his robes and darted forward. He managed to slide the parchment into the gap, leaving the door slightly ajar. It wasn't much but if he listened closely, the hum of conversation resolved into words.  
"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. You will be needed as part of the second task. Please follow me."  
"But Professor-!"

Malfoy could just imagine the quelling expression on McGonagall's face. Weasley fell obediently silently.  
"Surely Mr Weasley, there is nothing more important you could possibly be doing at the moment?"

"No, Professor."

There was barely a moment's notice before the door was pulled open. Malfoy jumped back into another shaded corner. McGonagall's fierce face peered out of the door and then looked down when her boot crunched on the parchment.  
"What on Earth?"  
She bent and picked the parchment up and unravelled it. She looked at the blank parchment in amazement. He could see her mind racing to understand the situation. Malfoy was smugly satisfied that not only had he overheard their 'secret' conversation, he had also succeeded in stumping Professor McGonagall. The Professor stuffed the parchment into her robes and then set off, beckoning to Weasley and Granger to follow.  
Malfoy watched in astonishment as McGonagall, moving faster than he would ever have expected, turned on Granger and Weasley and at the junction of the corridor. She drew her wand and with a stunning efficiency spelled both. They collapsed; Granger more gracefully than Weasley.  
"No!"  
Malfoy ran forward, throwing caution to the wind. He ran to Granger, worried, inexplicably, for her safety. He lifted her head off the floor.  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
"What did you do?"  
"I can't tell you that. You shouldn't even have seen that."  
Malfoy, still on the floor next to Hermione, looked up in distrust at the Professor.  
"What are you going to do? Wipe my memory?"  
"Not at all Mr Malfoy.' She hesitated, and Malfoy waited for the catch. There was always something thing people wanted in exchange. 'Although I would like to know why you are holding Ms Granger. They are both perfectly aware of what is happening around them."  
Malfoy looked down at Hermione, her head in his lap. He placed his hand, lightly against her cheek and noticed how delicate she seemed. Not fragile – more…

Human.

Malfoy regarded her, the braniac mudblood girl with gravity defying hair. So much…good in such a normal…girl. He placed her head gently on the ground, using her hair as a pillow so she would be comfortable.  
"Whatever you do with them, Professor, make sure of one thing."  
"What is that Mr Malfoy?"  
He looked down at her peaceful face and thought of all the reasons why. _Affection, jealously, admiration, hate, bravery, inspiration…_

"Because I like having competition. Without her, school would be boring."  
And with that, he left, but not before he blew a kiss in her direction. He was already gone and didn't see the small smile and twitch of a hand.

_I caught it_ thought Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A/N This is dedicated to Emma :) Happy New Year maths buddy! I wrote you this because I know how much you love dramione ;) **


End file.
